The demon on the Sunny
by sanjifanforever
Summary: Summary: I was on the Merry a few years ago, so why not come on the Sunny as well? Will I have grown up at all? The answer is hell no (although I have gotten tons better at writing)! Sanjixme fluff! Woo!
1. I'm back!

A Demon on the Sunny

Summary: I was on the Merry a few years ago, so why not come on the Sunny as well? Will I have grown up at all? The answer is hell no (although I have gotten tons better at writing)! Sanjixme fluff! Woo!

* * *

Chapter one: I'm back!

The air was alive with adventure and I, for one, couldn't wait to get back on the ship of dreams. I missed the crew. It had been years since I'd seen them without the use of a tv. I was deciding what to pack when a shrill, Colleen Clinkenbeard-sounding voice reached my ears from the 55" flatscreen in my living room. I raced to see the only man I would ever call my captain stick his head though the screen, his smile as goofy as ever.

"Come on, Kerri! Sanji hasn't shut up since he heard you were coming! We all can't wait! Come on, come on, come on!"

I laughed. "Do you want me to come onboard with just the clothes on my back? I'm not eleven anymore. Since puberty, I need to change clothes or I start to stink and no one wants to smell that! Besides I have to get your presents ready!"

"Presents?" That caught the rubber boy's attention. "Is mine meat?"

"You'll find out. Now, go bug Zoro for me while I pack."

He pouted now that he saw he would have to wait. "Okaaay, but hurry up!"

"Aye, aye," I grinned and packed as fast as I could. Out of all the strawhats, there was one I was particularly fond of. Sanji Vinsmoke, god I loved his last name, had been my number one anime crush since I was nine and I started watching the show (ironically at the Baratie arc). Now I was 21 and I couldn't love him more. I had so many questions to ask him, especially about the recent chapters, but those could wait. Before anything else, I was going to give him the hug he deserved. It had always puzzled me how Nami and Robin could resist being so close to him and not constantly hug him. For me, that would be impossible.

"Kerri! Why did you tell Luffy to annoy me?!" Zoro yelled.

I chuckled. "Cuz I'm not there yet to do it myself just yet!"

"Great, can't wait." There was a hint of something in Zoro's voice. Was he happy I was coming? That was a first.

"Can't wait to see you too, Moss-head." I smiled, lifting my backpack onto my shoulder. A shiver of excitement ran through me as I thought of seeing everyone again, along with a couple new crewmates.

Sanji wouldn't be the only one getting a hug.

"KERRI!" Before I knew it, I was amid a pile of arms, legs, and reindeer hooves. Sanji wasn't in the pile, but he helped me up, kicked Luffy out of the way, and hugged me tight.

"Long time no see, Kerri-chan." He said.

I giggled. "I see you all the time. Anyway, you got a lot of explaining to do."

"I do?"

I sighed, opened up my computer, and pointed to a page of chapter 813. "That smile, for one! What the hell are you doing worrying me like that?"

He sweat-dropped and put his hand behind his head. "Sorry about that,"

"That smile means shit is about to go down! Are you going to be okay?"

"I would assume so, I mean, I am wanted only alive."

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't die from an injury!"

Sanji chuckled. "There's no way I'm dying from an injury before the damn mosshead."

Zoro scowled. "There's no way I'm dying before you."

"Good, you'll both be so stubborn, you'll never die."

"Damn straight," they said in unison.

I laughed. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, can I just take a moment to say how badass you were? The way you stole that gun and told the bad guys not to move. It was so cool! You were amazing, Sanji-kun!"

"I was, wasn't I?" Sanji grinned. He went heart eyes. "Kerri-chan is so cute when she's fangirling over me!"

"You mispronounced crazy." Zoro muttered.

"I missed you too, Zo-zo," I said sweetly. "I missed everyone. It's been a while."

Luffy grinned. "What adventure should we go on now?"

I would love to see Skypeia. That was my favorite arc! I loved Thriller Bark though too! Brook is so cool!

"Thank you! My eyes would weep tears of joy, not that I actually have any eyes! YOHOHOHOO!"

"Skull joke!" I laughed. "I've been wanting to learn how to play the violin. I found one at a garage sale for $100. I really want to learn _Bink's Sake_ and the Kingdom Hearts theme song, _Simple and Clean_."

"That's great!" Brook exclaimed. "I'd be happy to help!"

"Can we go to Skypeia?" I asked Nami. "Pretty please?"

"This is The Grand Line, Kerri. We can't just go backwards!"

"Of course we can!" I laughed, reaching for a pen and a notebook. "I'll just write us a loophole!"

Luffy's eyes went sparkly. "You can do that?!"

"My story," I reminded him as I wrote furiously. "There, all done!"

"What is it? What is it?" Luffy begged.

"Nothing you need to know," I said.

* * *

Author's note: I can't wait to go to Skypeia! In case you were wondering what the loophole was, I didn't actually have one! *evil laugh* Anyway, please tell me what you think and leave a review!


	2. Point the bow to the sky

A Demon on the Sunny

Summary: I was on the Merry a few years ago, so why not come on the Sunny as well? Will I have grown up at all? The answer is hell no (although I have gotten tons better at writing)! Sanjixme fluff! Woo!

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece. I keep asking for the rights, but Oda is stubborn.

* * *

Chapter 2: Point the bow to the sky!

As the hours passed (my loophole doesn't work very fast), I helped Sanji with lunch. I made my famous Chicken and Rice soup and Peanut Butter Monkey Bread for dessert.

"When did you learn to cook?" Sanji asked as he diced the freshly cooked chicken and added it to the boiling pot of broth.

I added flour and milk to a bowl and stirred it until it was smooth. When that was done, I added it to the soup and stirred it as it came to a boil. The milk combined with the flour made sure the soup was a nice thick consistency. "I just threw this together one night when I was hungry. I originally wanted to make a chicken and potato soup, but we were out of potatoes, so I looked up recipes for chicken soup and came across this recipe. I love it! I also love to cook. I have you to thank for that, actually."

"Me?" Sanji asked. I smiled, offering him a spoonful. "This is wonderful, Kerri-chwan!

"That makes me so happy!" I said. "I'm glad you like it. I saw you cooking on One Piece and you looked so happy! Since then, I've loved cooking because it makes me really happy too. I need some happiness in my life. These last few years have been rough."

"You'll always have me and the crew." Sanji hugged me. I smiled. Over the past seven years, I'd been dealing with severe depression, an eating disorder, and other things. One Piece had always been there for me. Whenever I felt like the whole world was going to explode around me, I could pop in a One Piece DVD and forget about my troubles for a few hours before reluctantly returning to the real world.

I held onto Sanji for a bit longer and then found my smile again. "Okay, enough sad shit. Let's go call everyone for lunch. While they're eating, I can put the Monkey Bread in the oven."

"Aye, aye, Kerri-chan!" Sanji said and ran outside to inform the crew lunch was ready. I took a few seconds to marvel at the new spacious kitchen of the Sunny. It was so much bigger than the one on the Merry. It was clear Sanji took pride in running it. He was such a master in the kitchen. It was hard to believe he was letting me cook here. Me being a girl probably had 99% to do with it, but, still, I felt honored.

"It looks great!" Luffy said as he gum-gum rocketed in, landing in a chair. I remembered what Sanji had said about serving the ladies first. It was his number one rule. Luffy must've known this, but that didn't stop him from sneaking a glance around and trying to grab the ladle. Sanji sent him in the wall with a swift kick.

"Nami, Robin, or Kerri haven't sat down yet!" He sighed. "You'll never learn, will you?"

"But I'm the captain!" Luffy complained weakly, slumped over the table like he was minutes away from starvation. I chuckled.

"Oh, shut up, you'll live. Besides, it's my kitchen." Sanji said. I added salt and pepper to the soup, stirred it, and sat down. True to his word, Sanji served Nami, Robin, and me first. Despite this, Luffy was done with his first bowl in minutes.

"This is amazing, Kerri!" Luffy exclaimed. The rest of the crew had similar things to say.

"Maybe we can replace Shitty Eyebrow, after all." Zoro said, drinking the last of his soup.

I glared at him. "You even _think_ of replacing Sanji, and I will give 'The List' to every Sanji fangirl there is!" For those who don't know, The List is my list of ways to annoy Zoro I came up with a long time ago. Currently there are 166 ways to annoy him. I haven't added to it in a while because apparently I'm an adult and am required to actually do things beside come up with ways to annoy a fictional green-haired swordsman.

He froze. He clearly remembered The List. "You wouldn't dare."

I turned deadly serious. "Do not mess with my Sanji-kun. There's no telling what I might do."

Zoro flinched. Usopp hid under the table. Chopper pulled his hat over his eyes.

Luffy laughed. "Guys, don't worry. It'll be okay. Kerri would never actually hurt us."

I grinned. "Of course not,"

The timer dinged on the oven a few minutes after everyone was done eating and Sanji pulled out dessert. In no time flat, plates were drifting off the table on a river of Luffy drool. Robin sprouted hands to catch them as they fell off the edge. "Luffy, you idiot! That's disgusting! Show some damn manners! Robin, thank you, my dear!" Sanji flipped the bunt pan onto a plate and served us each a piece. "It looks delicious!"

"Tastes great!" Luff replied, stuffing it all in his mouth at once.

Sanji sighed. "You didn't even look at what you're stuffing in your face, did you?"

"It all comes out the same!" Luffy replied.

I laughed. "That sounds familiar."

Half an hour later, I was helping Sanji wash dishes when Nami poked her head in the door. "Sanji, you'll want to get dishes done soon and tie everything down. We're reaching the Knock-up Stream. Funny, how we didn't a South bird this time." I grinned.

"Thank you for the heads-up, Nami, sweet!" Sanji said as he sped up his dish-washing with the speed of love. I chuckled at his willingness to make Nami happy. Most of the time, I saw Nami as someone who used and took Sanji for granted, but there were, albeit very few, times where I could see she truly cared for Sanji. Sanji deserved all the happiness in the world. Nami made him happy. That was all the proof I needed to see Nami was right for him.

I helped Sanji tie all the cupboards shut so the dishes and food would stay inside. I ran outside to the deck to see what was happening. The sky was dark and cold. The rain was coming down in buckets so thick I could barely see, but then I heard the rumbling. It was the Knock-up Stream!

"Woohoo! I can't wait!" I shouted into the wind. Nami barked out orders and the crew moved seamlessly, working together like a well-oiled machine. I helped Usopp and Chopper tie down the storage on deck. I felt the ship rise into the air, carried up on the pillar of water. My heart raced as excitement zinged up and down my spine.

"This is so exciting. My heart is racing! Although I suppose I don't have a heart anymore! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed.

"Hang on tight!" Sanji said as his arm encircled my waist. His other hand was firmly gripping the railing. He grinned at me. "Having fun?"

"Yes! This is amazing!" I replied, taking a deep breath. Sanji held me tighter. It felt like forever and my lungs felt as though they would burst before we finally broke the surface of the clouds.

Sanji coughed. "You okay?"

"Yea, that was fun despite almost drowning! I never thought you could drown in the clouds!" The smile wouldn't leave my face. Sanji smiled and went to check on Nami and Robin. I saw Chopper, Brook, and Luffy passed out on deck and thought they deserved more attention than Nami and Robin at the moment. They seemed fine, though Robin looked a little shaky.

"That was awesome!" Luffy shouted, having made a split second recovery. I chuckled.

"Did I die again?" Brook asked.

"That was SUPER!" Franky said, striking a pose.

Looking around, I saw we were surrounded by white, fluffy clouds. The air was thin, but I assumed I'd get used to it like Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy had done quickly after facing Wyper.

Then I heard it. The golden bell of Shandora.

* * *

Author's note: Woo! I loved the Skypeia arc and can't wait to try out Sanji's stew before gold-hunting! Please review!


	3. It's Sanji's birthday

A Demon on the Sunny

Summary: I was on the Merry a few years ago, so why not come on the Sunny as well? Will I have grown up at all? The answer is hell no (although I have gotten tons better at writing)! Sanjixme fluff! Woo!

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece. I keep asking for the rights, but Oda is stubborn.

* * *

Chapter 3: It's Sanji's birthday and I have 20 minutes to write this!

"Wow, that's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not crying!" Franky insisted as he wiped his eyes. "That sound is just beautiful, bro!"

Sanji held my hand. "Would you like to see it?" He grinned and went heart eyes. "Maybe we can even see Conis again!"

"And weird old knight guy!" Luffy chimed in. Chopper's eyes lit up. He was eager to see Gan Fall again too since the old man had saved his life.

"I wonder how Aisa is doing," Nami said.

Usopp grinned at Zoro. "Want to check up on that well-mannered snake with me, Zoro?"

Zoro hit him, giving him a steaming, well-sized lump on his head. "Go check on that damn serpent yourself. You're lucky I didn't feed you to the sky sharks."

"Who? This well-mannered snake?" Zoro glared daggers in my direction. I was crouched by Usopp's bag, snickering as I pressed the Tone Dial again. "Who? This well-mannered snake?" Luffy rolled around on deck laughing.

"Stop it!" Zoro drew his sword in anger.

"Man, Zoro! You're dumb!" Luffy gasped in between laughs. "Tricked by a Tone Dial!"

Zoro growled. "Says the guy who got eaten by that snake and thought it was a cave."

I looked at the island. "So Zoro, how much trouble did you have navigating up here?"

The swordsman balked. "Dammit! You're never going to let me live that down, are you?

I laughed. "Hell no, it's too funny! I mean, who in their right mind uses a cloud to navigate? They move and change shape! Ever heard of cloud-watching?"

Robin smiled and chuckled. "He did? When was this?"

"Before you joined, Nami got sick so she went to lay down. Her fever must have been pretty high at this point because why else would she have left the direction of the ship up to Zoro? That's like asking to get lost!" I explained. Brook let down the rope ladder and we all walked on shore. The water in the cloud shallows was warm, like a hot-tub. The heaviness of my backpack reminded me of something.

I grinned. "Do you guys want your presents yet? I completely forgot!"

"YES!" Luffy shouted.

"Kerri, thank you! I had given Usopp a new sketchbook. Usopp was an amazing artist and I wished Oda would show him drawing more.

"Yes! Thank you!" Brook exclaimed. "If I had eyes, they would be weeping tears of joy." He held the gallon of milk to his chest.

The rest of the crew was happy with their individual gifts too. I hid Sanji's behind my back and told him to close his eyes. "Happy birthday, Mr Prince! You can open your eyes now."

Sanji opened his eyes. "Kerri-chan, I don't see it.

I laughed. "It's on your head.

He gingerly lifted it off his head to look at it. "A keychain? In the shape of a crown?"

"You may be from an assassian family, effectively killing 99.9% of all Sanji is a Prince theories, but, to me, you will always be a prince."

Sanji hugged me tight. "Thank you so much for the gift! It's the best one I've ever gotten! I'll carry in in my pocket always!"

"I knew you'd love it!" My heart swelled with pride. I kissed his cheek. "I wanted to do a fic for your birthday, but I had to babysit and lost track to time. This chapter is the best I can do."

He concentrated for a moment on not bleeding from his nose. "It's okay. Any gift from you is wonderful."

I giggled. "I'll remember that, Sanji-kun. I'll go all out next year, I promise!"

He grinned. "Your birthday's in twenty days, isn't it?"

* * *

Author's note: I feel bad for not updating in so long. Please review! Each reviewer get a piece of Sanji's birthday cake! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SANJI! (even though I'm late. It's 12:01am, March 3rd. Dammit!)


	4. What am I doing again?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter four: What was I doing again?

* * *

"It's been nearly a year!" Luffy shouted in my face, annoyed. "As your captain, I order you to update faster!"

Giggling to myself, I nodded. "Aye, aye, sir. I'll definitely try. As we speak, I'm currently shirking off my duties as an editor to write this chapter. My goal is to either write a new story or update a story at least once a month. Maybe twice, if I can."

He grinned his signature wide grin. "Great."

"Shouldn't you be doing the shit that actually, you know, _pays_?" Zoro asked, yawning as he leaned against a palm tree to take his fiftieth nap of the day.

I shrugged. "It's fine. I edited nearly half of my work last night. I still have tonight and tomorrow to work on it. I want it done in three days, but I promised the client I'd get it done in four so I'm not too worried. I pride myself on trying to get my work done earlier than my clients expect. Doesn't always work out, but I try."

"My Kerri-chan is so beautiful when she talks about work!" Sanji exclaimed as he sauntered up to me with a dessert. "This is a puff pastry dessert called _mille feuille_."

Accepting the plate, I hugged Sanji tight. "Thank you so much, Sanji-kun! It looks amazing and I'm sure it tastes even better! I remember you making this for Robin one time. Eric Vale saying _mille feuille_ was so sexy! God, I love his voice."

Sanji, snapping out of his heart-eyed state, looked confused. "Who?"

I laughed. "Never mind. He's just a guy with an amazing voice, that's all. Reminds me a lot of your voice, actually."

Sanji smiled. "Well, if I ever meet him, I'll have to tell him you like him and he's extremely lucky to have a fan such as yourself."

I blushed, taking a bite of my dessert. "This is the best thing ever! What's it called again?"

" _Mille feuille_ ," Sanji answered.

I swooned. "Oh god, I got you to say it again!"

Zoro scoffed. "You're both idiots."

With that remark, Sanji and Zoro were fighting again for the three thousandth time that day. It was a wonder how Zoro was able to get so many naps in.

"Oh! Heso, everyone! I didn't realize you were here! Welcome back!" Conis waved at the crew. She was riding a waver. As she came closer to shore, she smiled. "It appears you found new crewmates, huh Luffy?"

Luffy chuckled. "Yup." He introduced everyone once Conis got to shore and walked up to greet us. Conis's smiled fell slightly as she said heso to Brook and Brook promptly asked to see her panties. That earned him a swift kick from Sanji.

"So, Conis, how has everything been going since we were last here?" Nami asked.

"It's been great. Aisa came over to play with Su the other day."

As if hearing her name from all the way inside the house, Su trotted to Conis's side. "Su!" she whined.

Meanwhile, as Nami and Conis continued to talk, Luffy was showing me a weird green fruit. "Oh!" I laughed. "That's the fruit you dropped on Usopp! I loved that part!"

"Zoro! I need your sword!" Luffy yelled from his perch in the tree.

Zoro looked up at him. "What? Why?"

"For this thing! It's as hard as a rock!" I said, dropping it on him. His observation haki was no match for my skills, haha!

He groaned. "What the hell was that? Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Conis said to open the top!" Luffy said, completely ignoring how angry Zoro was.

"Here! Now leave me alone to nap!" Zoro grumbled as he cut open the top of the fruit and threw it back to Luffy.

I grinned. "No wonder Zoro's head is full of mold. He naps so much that he's actually molding!" Sticking a straw in the fruit, I drank the juice. It was amazing! "Hey, Sanji-kun! Question!"

"Yes, Kerr-chwan?" Sanji asked, looking up at me.

"Can we grow these on the ship?" I threw the fruit at him. He caught it, inspecting it thoughtfully. Noticing the straw, he took a sip. I was excited to hear his opinion on the flavor.

He smiled. "This is really good. Excuse me, Conis. What is this called?"

Conis giggled. "Oh, that's a Gaunsu. They only grow here. I don't think they'll be able to handle the harsh blue sea climates. But you're welcome to bring back the juice with you. Take as much as you want."

"Awesome! Thanks, Conis!" I said, sliding down the tree and taking kitesuu from Zoro.

Zoro grabbed my wrist and opened his one good eye. "Why that one? You do know it's cursed, right?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Duh, that's why I like it. Me and Luffy are going to collect Gaunsu juice. I need to borrow this. It's better than bothering you, right?"

He sighed, yawning, already half-asleep. "Fine, but if you chop your arm off, don't blame me."

Racing over to Luffy, we started collecting as much fruit as we could.

After a few hours, our baskets and arms full, we walk back to the beach and I untie Zoro's sword from the belt loop on my jeans. Sitting down, I begin to cut ou the tops of the fruit. Luffy then dumps the juice into a barrel. A few minutes pass and I don't hear the juice being poured into the barrel. I look over to see Luffy drinking the melon juice.

"Dammit Luffy! You're fired! Sanji-kun! Would you come help me, please? I can't trust Luffy with this!"

"Aye, Kerri-chwan!" Sanji dutifully salutes me before pouring the next fruit's juice into the barrel. With his help, we were able to fill three barrels in record time. Luffy had pouted for a little bit, but was quickly distracted by Usopp's dial collection.

I smiled and hugged Sanji. "Thank you for your help!"

Sanji hugged me and picked up a barrel, putting it on his shoulder. "I'll get these on the ship and then go inside to make lunch. Would you like some with your lunch?"

I nodded. "Yes, please." Wrapping my arms around a barrel, I tried to lift it up. It turns out juice in a barrel was heavier than I thought.

He grinned and lifted the barrel easily onto his other shoulder. "I got it. Why don't you go see what the others are up to?"

Fangirling internally, I went further down the beach to see what kind of dials Usopp had. I was excited to see the impact dial in person. It was my second favorite dial. I really wanted the chance to see a reject dial. If I could get my hands on one, I knew the first thing I would do.

I would reject Judge's Vinsmoke's face.

* * *

Author's note: I _hate_ Judge. He's an evil, evil bastard and he needs to pay for everything he did to Sanji. Please leave a review. Bonus points if you tell me how you would destroy Judge.


	5. I published my fifth book

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter five: I published my fifth book today!

* * *

"We are so going to have a big party!" Luffy said as we ate lunch in Conis's and her dad's house.

"Really?" I asked, just happy someone would care. My family weren't big readers, aside from my younger sister who isn't an audience for my just-published New Adult novel, _Roses for Layla_ , or even really my YA books because she was only eleven.

"Of course! It's a big deal!" Sanji exclaimed, hugging me tight. I blushed.

Chopper had a big smile on his face. "You write books? I love books!"

I laughed. "I love books too!"

Conis, carrying the tea tray, looked excited. "You're an author? I've never know a real author before!"

"It's no big deal," I replied.

Luffy stood up. "Of course it is! I don't even read and I bet your books are amazing!"

"They are quite entertaining,"

We all turned to look at Robin, who was sitting in the corner quitely, a stack of books beside her. My books.

"You read them all?" Usopp gasped. "In a day?!"

Robin smiled. "I'm a very fast reader. Kerri, I very much enjoyed them. Thank you for making the world a little brighter with your words."

I turned as red as a tomato. "Th-thanks, Robin..."

She chuckled. "You're welcome. I'd be honored if you signed them."

Nami handed me a pen. I signed my pen name, Ash Night.

"Thank you very much, Miss Night."

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Sanji had set up an author signing table for me. Unbeknownst to me, Nami had ordered paperbacks for the whole crew and now I was getting ready to sign all of them. It was a dream come true.

Even though I knew it was unlikely most of the crew would read them, it was still the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. The crew lined up and I signed their books one by one.

Sanji was the last in line. "Hello, Miss Night. Big fan."

I laughed. "Likewise,"

"I can't wait to read them."

I signed his copies and handed them back to him. "There you go, my prince."

Sanji smiled. "May I request a hug?"

Getting up from my chair, I hugged him tight, then everyone else. "Thank you so much. This means more than you guys know."

Luffy grinned. "Time to party!"

Conis was already reading _Embracing Shadows_. I was excited to know what she thought of it.

Later that night, I was writing more of my next novel when Sanji came into my room with a cup. "Oh, sorry, am I disturbing you?"

I shook my head. "No, I was just writing."

"I made you your favorite coffee, a white chocolate mocha with plenty of whipped cream."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He set the cup down and looked at my computer with genuine interest. "May I?"

Handing the computer to him, I nodded. "Please, I'd be honored!"

Clearing his throat, Sanji began to read my own work in progress, _Unchained Hearts_ , to me. It was a magical moment.


End file.
